onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Bevin Mirskey
Bevin Evan Smith (née Mirskey) is an employee of and a former student of Tree Hill High School. As a cheerleader in high school, Bevin formed close friendships with Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Rachel and also entered a relationship with Skills, although this ended after graduation. She was often percieved as being dumb by her classmates but later told Rachel that she let the other girls believe she was stupid because that's how they needed it to be. After graduation, Bevin married Tim Smith and had one child, Nathan Smith. Character History Before the Series Season 1 Bevin Mirskey, a student at Tree Hill High School, lives with her mother and father in the small town of Tree Hill. She is part of the Ravens cheerleading squad and close friends with captain Brooke Davis. Season 2 She is invited to Nathan and Haley's wedding reception, where she is seen dirty dancing with a male friend. She was also in the select few people to get invited to Haley's bachelorette party that takes place after their wedding. When Brooke ran for Student Body President, she was manipulated by Erica Marsh to believe that if Brooke won she would have no time for the cheerleading squad. This initially worried Bevin as she believed Brooke to be the best captain ever. Season 3 Once Rachel Gatina moved to Tree Hill, the two quickly became friends. Rachel who was trying to take over the cheerleading squad used Bevin to make Brooke mad. After Bevin stole another squad member’s boyfriend a fantasy boy draft was conducted to ensure that nobody shared the same men. She was tricked by Rachel to give up her third pick spot for Rachel's fifth spot, as she was told that five is more than three. This however was a ploy for Rachel to gain Lucas Scott as her boy draft since Rachel now had the third choice. After daydreaming about being with Skills, Bevin chooses him to be her draft. 's cabin. ]]The two then embark on the mandatory date at her house where she plays him the movie The Notebook, to show him the depth of love. Following the school shooting incident, Rachel invited her, along with Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Haley, Brooke, Mouth and Skills to her cabin at the woods. Bevin takes Skills on a walk through the forest and the two become lost due to Skills' scepticism. She however, insisted that she knew where the two as she has been a girl scout. After spending most of a day thinking that they were stranded, the found themselves to be within shouting distance with the cabin. She attends Haley and Nathan's vow renewal. Season 4 After Lucas and Brooke's break-up, Skills asks her to gain information for Lucas. However she returns to tell them simply that Brooke had broken up with him, information that Lucas clearly knew. At the state championship she goes to the hospital with the squad after Haley fear something is wrong with her and Nathan's unborn child. At a stripping contest, she has to comfort Skills when he gets stage fright, promising to then dance for him later. In a class assignment to find out more about their class mates, she gets paired with Rachel. After a comment about her being dumb, Bevin replied with how she may seem dumb but she's not stupid and she only acts the way she does because Rachel and the other cheerleaders need her to feel better about themselves. She attends prom with Skills, and is also the person to announce that Brooke is prom queen. Before graduation she is nervous when her parents want to meet Skills' parents. The two had both not told their parents about each other’s race, and worried that they wouldn't understand. Once Bevin returns home Skill's and his parents are already there and the families have been getting on great. At graduation, Bevin slips over on stage after being excited she has received her diploma. She then attends a party thrown by Rachel, and signs her name on the River Court with the rest of the group. The Missing Years It is announced by Skills that he and Bevin broke up. Somewhere between the four years Bevin gave birth to her and Tim Smith's first child Nathan Smith. Season 5 She is reunited with Lucas and Brooke when the two along with their partners visit Macy's. Bevin who works there reveals that she is married to Tim Smith and has a son named Nathan. Still ditzy she mistook Lucas and Brooke for a married couple and stated she thought he'd marry Peyton much to Lindsey's dismay. Season 9 It was confirmed that Bevin will be in the series finale. Relationships *''Relationships'': Bevin Mirskey/Relationships *''Family'': Bevin Mirskey/Family Family Bevin lived with her parents during her school life and had a good relationship with them and even introduced her boyfriend Skills to them and feared their disapprovelful - they didn't and were happy with her chose. But after graduating Tree Hill High she married Tim Smith and together they had a son Nathan Smith. Romantic Life During her time as a cheerleader Bevin often would 'steal' over girls boyfriends this lead to the fantasy boy draft were Bevin choose Antwon 'Skills' Taylor as her pick and they embarked on a first date were she 'notebooked' him. But Bevin and Skills soon begin a serious relationship and they would often go out together such as to when they went together to Rachel's cabin and went hiking together. They continued their relationship until the end of their senior year. She later married Tim Smith another Tree Hill classmate and together they had one son; Nathan Smith. Career During her high school years Bevin was a cheerleader for the Tree Hill Ravens. Although Bevin was often seen as being the typical dumb blonde she graduated along with her fellow classmates. After graduating she moved on to work at Macy's as a store clerk. Trivia *The role of Bevin was origianally a non-speaking part and the character appeared in numerous episodes until her speaking debut in "Spirit In The Night". In the series' first and second seasons Bevin had a similar role to the other background cheerleaders but she became more notable in Season 3 through her relationship with Skills. **Bevin appeared in four episodes as a non-speaking role before her introduction; "Every Night Is Another Story", "Life In A Glass House", "With Arms Outstretched" and "You Gotta Go There To Come Back". Mirskey, Bevin Category:Supporting Characters Category:Mothers Category:Tree Hill High Students Category:Tree Hill Cheerleaders Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters